The Gray Hatchling
by StardustNightmares
Summary: With the evil sorceress defeated, the dragons rule over the forgotten worlds once again. Hatchlings grow in peace and harmony...all but one. The child is the saddest of them all, but no one seems to know who he is, or how he came to be. Who is this mysterious youth?


**Pt.1 **_**Prologue**_

It's been a good few years since the downfall of the wicked sorceress. Each egg that has been rescued had hatched and grew during the peaceful times they now had. Dragons once again ruled over the forgotten worlds and are bringing life to the plains. Each hatchling grew up in different home worlds, but would often be in Sunrise Spring. They all roamed happily to the sound of the singing forests that played harmonious melodies. All of them seemed to be excited to hear the sound.

But one youngling seemed especially excited. "Izzy, calm down. You're going to make yourself dizzy if you keep flying in circles like that." Nuka scolded. The young dragon couldn't help herself as she did the opposite of what her father had said. Her tongue stuck out and her wings flapped hard with power; she panted as she began to see everything zoom past her. "But daddy!" Before she knew it, she lost control of her wings and crash-landed. Her face made contact with the Earthy floor as she skidded, finally coming to a complete halt.

Her eyes trailed upward to see that a certain purple dragon had stopped her movements entirely. He looked down at her with a half smile, while she gave him a sheepish grin. "Lost control of your wings again I see." Says Spyro. Izzy stood on her four feet and shook her head to regain visibility in her vision. She chuckled lightly. "Heh, yeah. I've just now learned how to use them, but sometimes they end up getting the better of me." She replied with slight shame; her pink eyes looking down with embarrassment. Spyro bent his head down to meet her saddened gaze.

"Don't worry, when I was your age, it took me awhile to get the flying thing down too." He beamed. Izzy looked hopeful at those few words he spoke. "Really?" she said, while wiggling her tail. Spyro nodded, which elicited excitement from the youth before him. She jumped up and down for joy while she got in a flying stance. "Come on then, I wanna race!" she challenged.

Spyro rose one purple scaled brow at her statement. Although he loves racing other dragons, he just couldn't see Izzy pulling off a win. But, of course he wouldn't tell her that. He shot her a smirk and proceeded to get in his own position for flight. "They say I'm the fastest dragon in all of the land Izzy, I can't guarantee I won't go slow." He warned; his ego showing just a tad. But Izzy didn't mind it. "Ha, I don't want you going slow Spyro! That would just be a waste of time for the both of us!" she declared as they took off.

Sparx was left with the elders to watch over some of the younglings. One in particular seemed really out of character to him. The child looked to be depressed and having his head bowed. The wings were inaccessible to the kid as they drooped down to the ground. He seemed to be in a melancholy state and in seclusion from the rest. He felt bad for the hatchling as he flew over to see what was bugging him. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

The child glanced at Sparx from the corner of his silver-like eyes. He looked back to the place he stared before. "Nothing." He lied and Sparx knew it. No kid looks _that _upset and says that 'nothing's wrong'. He gave the youth a mean expression on his face; his tiny arms crossed. "Listen here kid, I know you're lying to me, just tell me what's eating you."

The gray dragon just shook his head. "No. I don't know you, so therefore, I don't _have _to tell you my problem." the kid states angrily as he begins to walk away, but Sparx wasn't having any of it. He flew after him in an instant and got in his face. "Look, you can't go off on your own brat. What would your parents do once they found out you were missing?" The gray child gave Sparx a menacing glare which sent shivers down his golden spine. There was something hidden within those seemingly innocent eyes of his, but he couldn't quite place what it was. All he knew was that it wound up scaring the crap out of him.

"Just leave me _alone_." With that, he took off. Sparx would have gone after him, but he was paralyzed from that look he gave. It struck him as odd and...dark? Maybe he was seeing things, but he noticed once the kid left, that he disappeared into thin air. What the hell was that all about? Sparx shook his head and cleared his thoughts of the weird incident he experienced. He would ask Spyro of that gray hatchling later. Maybe he would know something about him.


End file.
